Terkenal!
by NekoLover-Nyan
Summary: Saia ga pinter bikin summary, jadi langsung aja, deh. Kru Mugiwara mendarat di sebuah pulau, dan mereka sangat shock dengan apa yang terjadi di pulau tersebut! kira-kira kejadian apakah yang akan menimpa mereka? Warning : GaJe-ness. Rated K  sampe T.
1. Chapter 1

Nyan : HESO! (?) aduuh Nyan ini dateng2 udah ga jelas gini ya, ahahaha (ketawa sendiri) *ehem* Oke. Ini fic pertama Nyan nih… Abis kalo baca fanfic nih bawaannya ngiri gitu, geregetan kenapa pada bisa bikin fic yang gile bagus banget alurnya *curcol*

Zoro : kamu ini lama banget sih, minta dipotong dulu jadi 8 bagian?

Nyan : Eh- iya, Zo, malah jadi curcol begini. Ahaha suman suman… Kalo gitu gih cepetan!

Zoro : Hah? Cepetan ngapain?

Nyan : Lah elah, lupa segala sih… Disclaim, disclaim…

Zoro : Idih! Yaudah deh biar cepet… One Piece bisa2 jadi penuh fanservice yaoi kalo punya si Nyan. Odacchi itu bapak One Piece yang asli.

Nyan : Ehehe~… Tau aja sih kamu zo~… *senyam senyum gaje*

"_**Terkenal?"**_

A One Piece FanFiction by NekoLover-Nyan

Disclaimer : One Piece Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Genre : Adventure, Humor

Warning : Slight Yaoi, Typo, Ga jelas, de-el-el.

Rated : K+ to T

Di pagi hari yang cerah… teletubbies berma- oh maaf, salah naskah.

*ehem* Di pagi hari yang cerah, para kru Mugiwara telah beraktivitas masing2.

Luffy, Kapten kapal, sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan anggota trio idiot lainnya, tentu saja si Usopp dan Chopper. Nami dan Robin sedang duduk di sofa ruang akuarium, membicarakan baju di dalam tabloid wanita milik Nami. Brook sedang memainkan musik Binks no Sake seperti biasa. Franky sedang sibuk membuat entah apa yang direncanakannya. Sanji sedang membuatkan minuman dengan semangat untuk para Ladies, yaitu Nami-swan dan Robin-chwannya. Zoro sedang sibuk berlatih dengan barbell-barbelnya yang lebih berat dari gajah bengkak betina lagi hamil abis makan batu karang. Kehidupan yang seperti biasa, harus saya bilang.

Hingga makan siang pun tampak seperti biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial pada hari itu. Tapi setelah makan siang…

"Oi, Kurasa aku melihat daratan..!" Seru Zoro dari ruang pemantauan. Luffy yang telinganya berdiri begitu mendengar seruan Zoro (lah? Emang Luffy anjing?) langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak di tempat dan berteriak2 kesenangan.

"Pulau apa itu kira-kira, Nona Navigator?" Tanya Robin pada Nami, yang sudah keluar dari ruang akuarium menuju dek rumput. "Hmm…" Nami memperhatikan pulau itu dari binokularnya. "Tampaknya… Itu pulau musim semi. Pulau itu sempurna untuk liburan! Kita akan mendarat di sana!"

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan bagi kelompok untuk masuk ke dalam kota." Nami memulai, setelah para kru telah berkumpul di dek rumput Sunny. "EEH? Nami! Kapten disini kan aku!" Luffy memprotes karena ia berpikir ialah yang seharusnya memerintah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu **TUAN KAPTEN**, silahkan duduk manis dan serahkan ini padaku!" Nami mencubit pipi Luffy yang melar. "I-Ittee…!"

"Kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Oke. Jadi, kelompoknya adalah : Luffy, aku, dan Robin. Lalu, Chopper dan Brook. Lalu, Usopp dan Franky. Dan yang terakhir, Zoro dengan Sanji. Tidak ada yang protes." Nami menjelaskan. Walaupun sudah bilang begitu, tentu saja akan ada yang protes. "Oi Nami! Jangan pasangkan aku dengan si alis pelintir bodoh ini! Aturlah ulang-" Protes Zoro terpotong oleh Nami yang memberinya deathglare.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, **TIDAK ADA YANG PROTES**, Pendekar bodoooohh!" Seru Nami pada telinga kanan Zoro yang langsung bengkak. Seluruh anggota kru bergidik membayangkan akibat dari teriakan Nami pada telinga Zoro.

"Sanji-kun~… Kau jangan protes ya, dan **jangan** tinggalkan Zoro, aku malas sekali kalau harus mencari Zoro kalau dia hilang~… Oke, Sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami dengan puppy eyes-nya, mengganti korbannya menjadi Sanji yang malang, Tak lupa ia berikan penekanan pada kata jangan. Sang koki yang selalu tidak bisa berkutik dari wanita hanya menjawab, "Siap, Nami-san~…"

Di kota, kelompok Sanji dan Zoro…

"Hee… kota ini lumayan juga. Pasarnya lengkap sekali!" Komentar Sanji yang mengunjungi pasar bersama Zoro. "Ya, ini memang pasar yang bagus, bagi seorang koki rumah tangga sepertimu." Zoro membalas komentar Sanji, yang tentu saja menjadi penyebab awal mereka kembali bertengkar seperti biasa.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari pasar, di jalan mereka mengalami hal yang aneh. Para warga berbisik2 dan melirik mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka tidak memandang curiga, melainkan memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum.

"Lihat, lihat… Itu kan Roronoa Zoro itu!"

"Ah masa sih…? Kau bercanda..?"

"Kyaa… Itu kan Sanji si kaki hitam…!"

"Tampan sekali ya…"

"Oi, ada apa sih ini?" tanya Zoro sambil berbisik pada Sanji. Sanji hanya menjawab dengan angkatan bahu, sampai seorang gadis kecil datang ke depan mereka.

"A-ano… B-boleh minta tanda tangannya?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya malu-malu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan spidol pada Zoro dan Sanji. Mereka bengong sementara, tetapi setelah itu menerima kertas tersebut.

"T-terima kasih!" Jawab gadis itu malu-malu. "Sama-sama, Nona…" Ucap Sanji seraya tersenyum. Zoro hanya menjawab, "Hn." Tetapi itu tampaknya cukup untuk membuat gadis tersebut pingsan berdiri di tempat.

Setelah itu, semakin banyak orang yang mendatangi mereka untuk meminta tanda tangan ataupun foto. Sanji kesenangan, Zoro kewalahan.

Mereka berdua benar-benar bingung.

_~ To be Continued? ~_

Zoro : *baca naskah* apaan nih? Ga jelas abis.

Nyan : *ketawa laknat* kan udah gue warning…

Sanji : Tapi endingnya ngegantung banget, Nyan-chan.

Nyan : Ya, makanya nanti (mudah-mudahan) ada chapter selanjutnya…

Zoro : Aku ama si alis pelintir dibikin terkenal? Apa-apaan tuh?

Nyan : Oh, gak suka? Yaudah sini aku ganti jadi kamu berdua digebukin warga.

Zoro : Ah- WOI! Jangan!

Sanji : Iya, jangan dong, Nyan-chan, udah (lumayan) bagus kok…

Nyan : Kalo gitu, para readers yang (kayaknya) ganteng dan cantik… Minta reviewnya dong… flame diterima, tapi jangan sampe…

Jyaa, mata ne! Sampai ketemu nanti!

_NekoLover-Nyan, logged out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Nyan : NEKOLOVER-NYAN LOGGED IN!

Ace : Ribut mulu sih kau!

Nyan : Biar rame, Ace.

Ace : *sweatdrop* ini anak satu… minta dibakar dulu rupanya.

Nyan : A-A-ACE HIDUP LAGI? *shock berat* *baru sadar*

Ace : Ini fanfic, BODOOH! Hhh. Biar cepet, Odacchi yang bikin One Piece. Selesai.

"_**Terkenal?"**_

A One Piece FanFiction by NekoLover-Nyan

Disclaimer : One Piece Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Genre : Adventure, Humor

Warning : Slight Yaoi, Typo, Ga jelas, de-el-el.

Rated : K+ to T

Sanji dan Zoro akhirnya kembali dari kota menuju Thousand Sunny, dengan masing-masing mendapatkan satu buket mawar merah dari penggemar (mungkin fanatik) mereka. Sanji pulang dengan muka berseri-seri, dan Zoro dengan raut muka shock, karena ia belum pernah dikerumuni orang yang mengerubunginya (jika mereka musuh, ia tak keberatan membantai mereka. Bahkan **dengan senang hati.**).

Di kapal, mereka adalah yang pertama datang (Kecuali Usopp, yang tidak ingin pergi dan menjaga kapal).

"Ooh, kalian sudah kembali. Eh- buket apa itu?" Tanya Usopp pada Sanji dan Zoro yang baru saja menaiki kapal. "Hm? Ini? Ini berisi mawar merah." Jawab Zoro datar, tanpa intonasi. Usopp terkejut. "KAU INGIN MELAMAR WANITA, ZORO?" Usopp pun dengan sukses mendapat hantaman tendangan maut Sanji. "BUKAN, BODOH!" Teriak Sanji.

…

Tunggu.

Hantaman tendangan maut… Sanji? (tidak, ini bukan typo. Saia 100% yakin.)

Zoro melongo. "… Mengapa kau yang marah?" Kontan raut wajah sang koki memerah. "M-mana aku rela Nami-san dan Robin-chan menjadi tunanganmu, b-baka!" Kilah Sanji terbata-bata.

Sayangnya, sebelum Zoro sempat mengatakan apa-apa, anggota kru yang lain pun mulai berdatangan. Urutannya : Nami, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Brook, lalu Chopper. Sanji pun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke dalam dapur, berpura-pura menyiapkan makan malam.

~~ oo-ooo-oo ~~

Makan malam pun telah dihidangkan di depan para kru. Mereka makan dengan lahap, karena memang mereka belum memakan apa-apa di kota.

Oke, mungkin (atau malah pasti) Luffy sudah makan tadi.

Setelah hidangan di depan mereka telah habis, mereka menceritakan pengalaman yang mereka alami di kota.

"Eh, tahu tidak? Tadi di kota aku, Luffy, dan Robin dikerumuni penggemar lho!" Kata Nami semangat, yakin bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya yang berpengalaman seperti itu. Sayang, Ia dikecewakan.

"Aku juga! Tapi aku dikerumuni anak-anak…" Keluh Chopper, seraya menghela napas. "Aku juga, Nami-san! Aku dan si marimo ini malah sampai diberikan buket mawar merah… Kota yang sangat aneh…" Lapor Sanji yang ikut memasuki pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, tadi aku sudah menanyakan kapan log akan beradaptasi. Sekitar… 5 hari. Selama itu, kita bisa pergi ke kota." Kata Nami, diikuti anggukan mengerti seluruh kru. "Berarti kapal kita dan kita akan menjadi tontonan para warga… Bertahanlah, oke?" lanjut Nami lagi, menutup pembicaraan makan malam.

~~ oo-ooo-oo ~~

Keesokan harinya, benar saja perkataan Nami kemarin. Saat Brook membangunkan para kru dengan lagunya yang berisik itu, di luar kapal terjadi keributan. Para kru berbondong-bondong keluar, dan seketika itu juga para 'fans' mereka langsung berteriak kencang, memanggil nama berbagai anggota kru.

"KYAA LUFFY~..! AISHITEIRUU!" Luffy tertawa mendengarnya.

"ZOROO! AKU CINTA DIRIMUU~…" Zoro merinding disko mendengarnya.

"SANJI-KUN! PELUKLAH DIRIKUU! (Pria berusia 30 tahunan)" Sanji pingsan kejang-kejang mendengarnya. Dengan busa di mulut sebagai bonus.

"Chopper! Kau imut sekalii~…!" Chopper noodle dance mendengarnya.

"Nami! Robin! Main dengan kitaa! (pria2 botak berotot)" Nami mundur, Robin terdiam shock.

"USOPP! BERHENTILAH BERBOHOONGG!" Usopp pundung di pojokan mendengarnya.

Teriakan terus berlanjut sampai makan siang. Mereka masuk kembali ke dalam kapal, menuju ruang makan.

Entah kenapa tadi tak ada yang menyebut nama Brook dan Franky. Mereka berdua pundung di pojok ruangan (bersama Usopp).

"Ada apa sih dengan kota ini?"

~~ TO BE CONTINUED? ~~

Nyan : Nyaa~… Selesai juga chapter 2-nya… duh capek nih, update kilat…

Review ditunggu! Flame… mohon jangan.

_NekoLover-Nyan, logged out!_


	3. Chapter 3

WAAAHAHAHAHA~… Aim bek minnatachii~… HAHAHA (stress) Oh iya, nanti ada ZoRobin-nya, ga bisa dibilang slight juga sih…

Ga usah banyak ngomong, mari cepet kita mulaaaii! U/

_Story, START!_

"_**Terkenal?"**_

A One Piece FanFiction by NekoLover-Nyan

Disclaimer : One Piece Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Genre : Adventure, Humor

Warning : Slight Yaoi, Typo, Ga jelas, de-el-el.

Rated : K+ to T

"Ada apa sih dengan kota ini?"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, mereka disambut dengan keramaian yang berlebih seperti kemarin. Tetapi kerumunan tersebut cepat menipis, dan akhirnya hilang. Mereka menghela napas. "hh, kerumunan seperti mereka itu tidak pernah bisa dimengerti ya?" komentar Nami. "Tenang saja Nami-swaan~… kalau mereka berbuat apa-apa denganmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar merekaa~…" jawab Sanji, dengan putaran mellorine-nya. Nami sweatdrop. "T-terima kasih, Sanji-kun."<p>

* * *

><p>Malam itu, sebelum makan malam.<p>

"Aku pergi." Kata Zoro, yang langsung melompat turun dari kapal Thousand Sunny. "Oke, tapi jangan tersesat!" Teriak Nami pada Zoro yang telah menginjak tanah. Yang diteriaki malah mengabaikannya dan berjalan dengan santai.

"huh, dia itu…" Robin tersenyum. "fufufu, biarkanlah dia, Navigator-san. Pria itu memang bersikap bebas, kan? Kalau dia hilang, biar aku yang mencarinya." Nami memandang Robin dengan berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih, Robin-neesama~..!" Robin hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sang Navigator.

* * *

><p>Di kota… Zoro tersesat.<p>

Ia tersasar ke bagian gang kecil di kota tersebut. Setelah melihat bahwa jalannya buntu, ia berbalik dan mencari jalan lain yang (menurutnya) benar. Tetapi jalannya dihalangi oleh sekumpulan perampok jalanan.

"khu khu khu… Roronoa Zoro! Jika aku membawa kepalamu yang berharga tinggi itu, aku akan kaya! Dan aku akan menjadi terkenal!" Zoro tidak memperdulikannya. "Kau benar. Tapi, itu pun kalau kau berhasil, bukan?" Zoro dengan cepat menghajar mereka semua. Total mereka ada sekitar 20 orang, dan Zoro sama sekali tidak kalah jumlah.

Karena ia berharga sekitar 120 orang.

Setelah Zoro menyelesaikan para perampok yang tidak berdaya tersebut, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar gang. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa ada sekumpulan warga –atau penggemarnya- yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Zoro-kuun! Kau hebat sekalii!"

"jangan pernah berharap bisa menang dengan seorang Roronoa Zoro, dasar perampok jalanan!"

"Aku cinta kamu, Zoro-kun!"

Zoro hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. _Oh sial, mereka lagi._ Batinnya. Ia segera mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari kerumunan para… penggemarnya.

Walaupun Zoro berniat meninggalkan mereka, penggemarnya terus mengejar mereka. _Sial! Lari mereka cepat sekali! SIAALL!_ Zoro mempercepat larinya, tetapi entah kenapa penggemarnya selalu bisa menyusulnya. Dan satu-satunya cara Zoro bisa lepas dari mereka adalah :

lari melewati atap-atap rumah.

* * *

><p>Zoro melompati atap-atap rumah untuk mencapai kapalnya. Ia melompat naik, dan mendarat di atas kapal dengan selamat sentosa dan sejahtera (?).<p>

Chopper memandang Zoro dengan bingung. "Zoro, kamu kenapa? Kok _ngos-ngosan_ begitu?" Zoro tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Chopper dan segera naik ke atas ruang pemantauan dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

_Siaal! Untung aku sampai dengan selamat! Kalau tidak… _Zoro seketika saja merinding memikirkan akibatnya. Apalagi ia sempat melihat seorang bapak-bapak berusia 30 tahunan ikut mengejarnya. _Ada pedofil pula! Aku beruntung sekali!_

Zoro sedang mensyukuri keberuntungannya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Robin membawakan sebuah botol.

Zoro terdiam menatap perempuan tersebut. "Ada apa?" "Kau terlihat lelah sekali, jadi kubawakan minuman. Silahkan, tuan Pendekar." Kata Robin seraya menyerahkan sebotol sake pada Zoro. Ia menerimanya. Lalu membuka busa penutupnya dan menelan isinya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Zoro sambil meletakkan botol sake itu. Robin tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Kalau tidak mengganggu, boleh beritahu aku apa yang terjadi di kota tadi?" Zoro menatap Robin. "Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Sementara Zoro menceritakan pengalaman yang (menurutnya) lumayan menakutkan tadi kepada Robin, para kru yang lain bertanya-tanya mengapa Zoro terengah-engah dan mukanya horror.<p>

"Zoro kenapa sih? Mukanya kok mengerikan begitu?" tanya Chopper.

"Mana aku tahu, tanyalah sendiri pada si marimo!" … kalian pasti tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

"yohoho, kedatangan Zoro-san yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdebar-debar! Walaupun-" Ucapan Brook terputus.

"walaupun kau sudah tidak punya jantung kan? Haha." Sambar Nami ketus.

"Lalu, kenapa Robin repot-repot membawakan minuman padanya?" tanya Franky, kali ini tidak memakai pose SUPER-nya. Atau begitulah yang dikatakannya.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Usopp.

"Mungkin Robin tahu Zoro kelelahan?" tanya Luffy dengan polosnya.

"KITA JUGA TAHU, BODOH!" teriak para kru. Luffy hanya meringis.

* * *

><p>"yah, begitulah. Hh, cukup sudah aku memasuki kota itu…" Zoro mengakhiri ceritanya. "Lagipula, kenapa dibawah berisik sekali?"<p>

"Aku tidak tahu, tuan Pendekar. Kita lihat?" tawar Robin.

"Ada apa, sih? Berisik sekali kalian." Tanya Zoro sambil melompat turun dari ruang pemantauan, sementara Robin turun dengan kekuatan buah iblis hana-hana-nya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab para kru spontan.

Zoro hanya mengangkat bahunya. Robin hanya tertawa kecil, lagi-lagi.

"hei Marimo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Robin-chan, HAH?" SAnji bertanya dengan keras pada Zoro. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Zoro datar. "Sialaan, kau mau bertarung?" "Silahkan."

Nami menghalangi mereka. "Sudahlah, ini sudah malam, tahu! Tidur sana! Yang bagian menjaga hari ini kan Franky! Sisanya, tidur!" Perintah Nami pada seluruh kru. Para kru yang mengerti apa akibatnya melanggar kata-kata Nami, menurut saja. Nami sendiri masuk ke kamarnya dan Robin.

* * *

><p>Para anggota kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara telah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka. Kecuali seorang.<p>

Anehnya, Roronoa Zoro sama sekali belum memejamkan matanya dan berangkat kealam mimpi. Matanya masih terbuka lebar, ia masih terjaga. Ia mencari-cari posisi yang cocok, yang tidak ia dapatkan. Zoro menggerutu. _Ini dia akibatnya kalau kelebihan tidur siang._ Batinnya, dan turun dari _hammock_-nya untuk mencari udara segar di luar.

Ia bertemu dengan Franky yang tentunya masih terjaga. "Yo, abang Zoro. Belum tidur? Aneh sekali." Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "haha. Apakah aku sebegitu seringnya tidur siang?" Franky mengangguk.

Zoro bersandar pada pagar, merasakan dinginnya hawa malam. Franky beranjak ke sebelahnya. "Abang Zoro lumayan terkenal, ya." "entahlah. Mungkin hanya di kota ini." Franky menghela napas.

"hh… Abang, apakah aku kurang super?" Zoro memandang Franky. "… mana aku tahu." "Aku tidak mempunyai penggemar…" Zoro menyeringai. "Belum waktunya… mungkin?" Zoro mulai merasakan kantuknya datang kembali. Ia beranjak dan menepuk bahu nakama cyborg-nya itu perlahan.

"Aku tidur. Jaga yang benar." Zoro pun kembali ke kamarnya, dan memanjat naik ke atas _hammock_ -nya. Ia berbaring dan merenung.

_Sebaiknya aku tak mengunjungi kota._

-oo TO BE CONTINUED? oo-

Nyan : MUHAHAHAHA.

Zoro : Kenapa 'muhahaha' terus?

Nyan : Emang ga boleh?

Zoro : ngga.

Nyan : *kesel*

Oh iya, adegan terakhir yang Zoro sama Franky itu ga saia anggep Yaoi, oke? Saia sama sekali ngga bermaksud gitu. Cuman sekedar _man to man talk_.

**REVIEW PLEASE? ***muka ngarep

_NekoLover-Nyan, logged out!_


End file.
